A conventional air purifier includes a body which encloses a fan for drawing air into the purifier, a filter or multiple types/layers of filter for filtering the air, and a display which shows the operation status of the purifier. The disadvantages of a conventional air purifier are that (1) the design of the conventional air purifier does not match the interior design of a room, (2) the conventional air purifier is bulky and space consuming, and (3) the conventional air purifier serves only one purpose, i.e. it only filters air and does not have any other function.
For certain applications, a device that can serve multiple purposes is preferred. For instance, an air purifier that can also be used to provide illumination for a room may be preferred. By combining lighting and air filtration, a user can achieve high air quality standard, without sacrificing space and causing disruption of the interior design of a room.